Porque se que soñas conmigo
by Sofia C. Black
Summary: James que se muere por Lily, Lily que se muere por James… no, por matarlo a James; Sirius que odia a esa chica… esa chica que odia a Sirius, su amiga que en realidad lo ama… Remus que ama a la otra chica… y, para colmo, se suman otros problemas
1. Buscando Pareja

**James que se muere por Lily, Lily que se muere por James… no, por matarlo a James; Sirius que odia a esa chica… esa chica que odia a Sirius, su amiga que en realidad lo ama… Remus que ama a la otra chica… y, para colmo, los problemas que se están desatando últimamente, no ayudan en mucho a que los chicos puedan aclarar sus emociones…**

En todos los pasillos del enorme castillo, se encontraban pegados los carteles, que le recordaban a los chicos lo cerca que se encontraba el Baile de Máscaras.

En el pasillo del cuarto piso, leyendo uno de los carteles, estaban los codiciados Merodeadores. James Potter leía en vos alta, mientras que Sirius, apoyado en la pared, observando a la gente pasar lo escuchaba aburridamente, Remus miraba el cartel y Peter repasaba su tarea de Transformaciones.

-El sábado 13, o sea el próximo sábado. Todavía queda una semana, y tenemos una sola salida a Hogsmeade para comprar los que nos hace falta – Les explicó con su tono arrogante, mientras se revolvía el cabello – "Se puede ir con parejas" – Leyó pensativamente - ¿Qué sera mejor?

-Si vas con pareja va a ser aburrido, porque vas a saber quien es el otro, y la idea de una mascarada es no saber con quien estas. – Opinó Sirius mientras les sonreía a las chicas que pasaban.

-Si… - Pensó James – Por supuesto, aca esta, dice que es obligatorio ir disfrazado. Eso es fácil, hay millones de hechizos para eso. Y por ultimo, el baile comienza a las 21 horas, y es en el Gran Salón ¡Por fin algo realmente divertido!

Comenzaron a caminar.

-¿De que se van a disfrazar? – Le preguntó Remus.

-No lo se ¿De que nos podemos disfrazar? – Preguntó Peter.

-Estuve pensando en Nick Casi Decapitado… - Dijo James pensativo.

-Valla James – Dijo burlonamente Sirius – Nos sabia que a parte de las histéricas, también te gustaban los muertos.

-¡No me refería a eso Sirius! – Dijo James, mientras Remus y Peter reían – Y no le digas histérica a Lily.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Como sea… es una buena idea "Nick Casi Decapitado". Original – Dijo Remus pensativo – Te va a quedar bien James ¿Vos Canuto?

-No lo se ¿Pero no creen que a Peter le quedaría bonito uno de Dumbledore? – Dijo entre carcajadas. Los tres rieron, Peter se mordió el labio inferior.

-Si… y a vos uno de Slughorn.

-Así es – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – Engordó uno mil kilos, me pongo una máscara de morsa y me dedico a contar a todo el mundo durante toda la noche que tengo mil amigos importantes, y que todos me hacen hermosos regalos "El capitán de los Tornados fue un muy buena amigo mío cuando venia al colegio, siempre me regala entradas de primera para sus partidos" – Lo imitó en tono de burla.

Los cuatro rieron a carcajadas.

-Valla, valla Sirius. Burlándote de un profesor ¿No? Se lo voy a contar a mi dulce amiga así te castigue- Dijo una voz amenazadora de tras de ellos.

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta, sonriendo, parada frente a ellos había una chica muy bonita, de pelo negro, largo y ondulado, unos traviesos ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa maldita. Bella Libley, una compañera de Gyffindore, que el año pasado salió con Sirius.

-Lo siento Bella – Le dijo el fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-Señorita Libley, para vos – Dijo ella bromeando. Luego de reír, les habló con mucha confianza - ¿Hablando del baile de máscaras? Porque si es así, la idea de la morsa, me fascina, aunque opino que te quedaría mejor uno de Quejicus, ya sabes, te pones tres narices mas, te pintas todo de blanco, sacas capas de grasa de las cocinas y unas alas de murciélago ¡Y quedas igual a el!

Rieron, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-¡Enserio! – Dijo Sirius fingiendo ofenderse - ¿Y de que te vas a disfrazar vos, Bella? Te sentaría muy bien uno de elfa doméstica.

Bella rió a las carcajadas.

-Como usted diga amo – Hizo una exagerada reverencia, todos rieron – Aunque, por supuesto, no pienso contarle a usted de que me voy a disfrazar, va a ser todo una gran sorpresa ¿Y vos de que James? Supongo que no de enamorado…

-Para eso no le hace falta el disfraz – Dijo Peter sonriendo. James también rió.

-Tampoco te voy a decir Bella, ¿Pero… no te parece que a Peter le quedaría hermoso uno de Dumbledore?

Bella Libley rió.

-Por supuesto, una larga barba, unos anteojos de media luna, una intacta sonrisa y ¡Listo! Quedaría muy bonito – Dijo poniendo vos de chiquita y pellizcándole los cachetes.

Todos rieron. Menos Peter que se sonrojó.

-¿Van a ir solos?

-No lo se – Dijo James – Pensaba invitarla Lily.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Querido James – Dijo en tono de estar leyendo una carta – Lamento informarle que ya es momento de bajar de esa nube de humo en la que vive. Como ya le comunicamos reiteradas veces, la señorita Lily Evans no piensa aceptar ninguna cita con usted y, a parte de eso, esta pensando seriamente en faltar a la dichosa Mascarada. Atentamente, el mundo real. PD: ¡Tierra llamando a James!

James se mordió el labio. Sirius, Remus y Peter rieron.

-¿No va a i? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó James.

-Problemas de prefectos – Dijo Bella como esfumando la idea con la mano – Piensa que hay cosas mas importantes que bailar con desconocidos. Aunque pretendo convencerla de que me acompañe, lo que pasa es que Cady tiene cita y no quiero ir sola…

-¿Cita? ¿Cita con quien? – Preguntó interesado Remus.

-Con un chico de Huflepoffe, supongo ¿Vos vas a ir con tu querida novia? – Le preguntó irónicamente.

Remus sonrió.

-No lo se. En realidad, ya no quiero salir con ella. Voy a ver si se lo digo mañana en Hogsmeade. – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por fin sale una idea buena de la cabeza de algún prefecto. Quizás Dumbledore no se equivocó escogiéndote Remus – Dijo ella burlonamente. – Sin ánimos de ofender a nadie Sirius.

Bella y James se miraron burlonamente.

-¿Ofenderme? ¿Por qué? Yo no soy prefecto. – Dijo Sirius interrogante.

-Ho, es que a la mayoría de las personas les molesta que la gente critique a la gente que le gusta… y bueno, esta Emma… así que…

-¡No me gusta ella! – Dijo Sirius – No se de donde sacan esa idea.

Justo en ese momento dobló por el pasillo una chica de pelo largo, ondulado de color castaño claro y ojos color miel, iba mirando decididamente hacia el frente, y pasó al lado de ellos sin inmutarse.

-De la forma en que la miras, quizás. Bueno, hablando de Emma, le tengo que decir algo. Nos vemos después ¡Emma! ¡Para! – Le gritó Bella, mientras se acercaba corriendo a la chica.

Sirius las vio alejarse y se mordió el labio inferior.

-No me gusta ella – Les dijo a sus amigos, que se miraron entre ellos sonriendo.

Esa misma tarde tenían una salida a Hogsmeade, y los Merodeadores, al igual que todos los del colegio, fueron, para comprar las cosas que necesitaban para sus disfraces.

James estaba decaído porque se había enterado de que Lily no iba, Sirius intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Cornamenta, te lo dijo su mejor amiga. No quiere salir con vos. En Hogwarts hay mil chicas guapas ¿Por qué no te enamoras de algunas de ellas? Estarían encantadas de salir con vos, Evans, disculpa por el término, es una histérica.

-Es la histérica mas hermosa del mundo – Le dijo James seriamente – Y yo no mando sobre mi corazón Sirius. Al igual que vos, me gusta la chica que solo sabe ignorarme y tratarme mal.

-A mi no me gustan las chicas así – Le aclaró Sirius.

-Emma es así.

-Pero ella no me gusta. Y dejen de hablar de ella.

-¿No te gusta? Se te nota en la cara, cada vez que la nombramos. Admití que por lo menos te desconcierta que sea la única chica que no se muere cada vez que te ve. – Le dijo Remus.

-Si, eso me desconcierta, pero ella no me gusta. Es una histérica – Les dijo el de mala manera.

Aunque en sus pensamientos no era tan así. Si, lo desconcertaba mucho que no gustara de el, y que no lo mirara con admiración, y que no se riera de sus bromas ni de sus chistes. Intentando ser disimulado, intentaba llamar su atención cada vez que la veía, pero sin conseguirlo. Es que era tan rara. Emma Rowson era la prefecta de Ravenclaw, y era un completo misterio, no era muy sociable y era extremadamente inteligente, aparte de ser escandalosamente preciosa, tenía facciones de muñeca.

Desde que el chico tenía huso de razón, Emma lo trataba mal. La verdad, nunca lo había querido, y lo peor de todo era que el chico no sabia porque. Nunca la había tratado mal, ni le había hecho nada malo, no la había criticado y nunca le había jugado una broma ¿Entonces por que lo odiaba tanto? ¿Porque aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para humillarlo y tratarlo mal? ¿Por qué lo ignoraba cada vez que lo veía? Ninguna chica se comportaba así con el, estaba acostumbrado a estar con quien quería, y que esta chica se comporte así, lo desconcertaba, y no tan solo lo desconcertaba, sino que también, aunque no lo iba a admitir, le atraía.

Le atraía de ella ese aire fuerte, de confianza y seguridad, de seriedad, le atraía que fuera callada, que fuera inteligente y que a la vez, no anduviera con nadie. Y lo que mas le gustaba de ella, era que, realmente, no sabía ni quien, ni como era, que fuera tan impredecible y misteriosa.

James y Remus se miraron, riendo burlonamente por la expresión de tonto que habia adoptado la cara de Sirius, mientras pensaba en Emma.

-Canuto. Baja a la tierra, deja de pensar en Rowson – Le dijo James burlonamente.

-No estaba pensando en ella – Le dijo Sirius.

-¿En que entonces? – Le dijo Remus.

-En otras cosas – Dijo el.

-Claro… - Dijeron James y Remus a la vez.

La semana antes del baile, estaba llena de expectativa por parte de todos los alumnos.

Después de la aburrida clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, James se quedó en la puerta, esperando que Lily Evans salieran.

Cuando la vio, salir con su aire de paz, del aula, y su largo pelo rojo, suelto, agarrando con fueraza sus libros, se acercó rápidamente. La chica blanqueó los ojos, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, comenzó a caminar mas rápido, pero James se puso frente a ella.

-Hola Evans – Dijo revolviéndose el pelo y sonriéndole arrogantemente.

-Movete Potter – Le dijo ella de mala manera.

-Bueno, pero antes, te tengo que hacerte una pregunta ¿Querés ir conmigo a la mascarada?

-No – Le dijo ella indiferentemente.

-¿Por qué no? – Le preguntó el desconcertando.

-En primer lugar, porque, como te dije millones de veces, no pienso salir con vos, nunca. En segundo lugar porque no pienso ir a ese estupido baile y en tercer lugar, porque, en caso de que ocurra algo rarísimo, y tenga que ir, iría con Bella, no con vos. Ahora, permiso.

Lo esquivó para seguir caminando, pero James la agarró fuerte del brazo y la hizo darse vuelta para verla a los ojos.

-¿Por que no querés salir conmigo Evans? Te jure miles de veces que de verdad te quiero. – Le dijo el seriamente.

-Si… y no te lo creí ni una sola vez de las mil que lo dijiste. Ahora soltame, tengo muchas cosas que hacer Potter, por favor, deja de molestarme, dame un día de paz.

Ella se soltó del brazo del chico y lo dejó solo, parado, viéndola alejarse.

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado dura con el Lily? – Le preguntó Bella esa noche en su cuarto.

-¿ustedes no creen que el es demasiado malo conmigo? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Es lo único que le pido.

-Porque te dice la verdad – Intervino Cady Sheferson, la otra mejor amiga de Lily, una chica rubia, de ojos marrones; muy buena y algo pícara - ¿Nunca te pusiste a considerar que de verdad te quiera?

-No, no soy tan ilusa. Potter no sería capaz de querer a nadie, a ninguna mujer por lo menos. Ustedes ya vieron como las trata, hay millones de chicas que todavía lloran por el. Y Susan Millar el año pasado amenazó con suicidarse.

-Si, pero no es su culpa que lo sigan chicas tan locas como Millar – Opinó Bella – James es muy bueno, te lo digo porque de verdad lo conozco.

-Por favor chicas, no comiencen también ustedes. Lo único que haría que algún día salga con Potter, serían un gran milagro, que haga que el cambie por completo… - Les dijo Lily acostándose.

Bella y Cady se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y largando un resoplido.

-Sos una terca Lily – Le dijo Cady acostándose.

-Terca, pero segura. No me gustaría ser una mas de las tontas que el deja llorando por los pasillos.

-Es que el no te haría eso. – Le dijo Cady.

-No lo sabemos. – Le dijo Lily, mientras apagaba la luz. – Duerman bien.

La clase de Transformaciones iba a terminar, Sirius miraba atentamente hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos de Ravnclaw, mas específicamente hacia la mesa donde estaba cierta chica de hermosos cabellos castaños claros.

-Deja de mirarla así, se va a dar cuenta – Le dijo James en voz baja.

Sirius lo miró rápidamente,

-No la miraba a ella.

-A ¿No? ¿A quine, entonces?

-A su amiga, la que se sienta a su lado.

-¿Y para que la mirabas?

-La quiero invitar al baile.

-¿A su amiga?

-Si.

James rió.

-Las cosas que haces para estar cerca de ella ¿No? – Dijo James riendo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

Esa misma tarde, fue hacia la biblioteca. Sabía que Emma siempre estaba ahí, y seguramente su amiga estaría con ella, mientras caminaba, intentaba recordar el nombre de la chica. Según Remus, se llamaba Leureth Wells, esperaba que fuera así. Por lo que sabía, estaba muerta por el, así que no le costaría conseguir un si de su parte, solo esperaba que Emma estuviera con ella. Entró a la biblioteca y las busco con la mirada. Y si, no se había equivocado, Emma estaba sentada en una de las mesas del final, leyendo un gran libro mientras entrelazaba su hermoso cabello entre sus manos, al frente suyo estaba Laureth, que copiaba algo en unos pergaminos.

Sirius se cercó con aire de suficiencia y sonrisa arrogante, postura que siempre tomaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Emma.

-Buenos días señoritas – Les dijo arrogantemente.

Laureth levantó rápidamente la mirada y se sonrojó al verlo a Sirius, Emma lo miró con indiferencia y frialdad a la vez.

-¿Necesitas algo Black? – Le preguntó de mala manera.

-De hecho si Rowson. Venía a hacerle una pregunta a tu amiga – Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Que bien – Le contestó ella con frailada – Y apúrate, que me gusta el silencio mientras leo- Volvió a mirar hacia el libro y continuó leyendo distraídamente.

Sirius la miró a Laureth, que lo miraba sonrosada.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien – Le contestó ella tímidamente.

-Yo se que falta muy poco, pero… te quería preguntar si queres ir al baile conmigo – Sirius la miró de reojo a Emma, que ni se inmutó y continuó leyendo, como si nadie hablara.

Laureth le sonrió con vergüenza.

-Si – Le contestó en voz baja – Me encantaría.

-Que bien. Entonces, te paso a buscar de tu sala Común a las 20:30 ¿te parece? Ha, y decime de que te vas a disfrazar antes del baile, porque la ultima vez que hicieron una mascarada, miles de chicas con distintos disfraces me dijeron que ellas eran mis parejas, y la verdad que solo había invitado a una chica. – Le dijo el, ella rió como tonta. – Entonces arreglemos eso antes ¿Te parece?

-Si – Le contestó Laureth.

-Bien, nos vemos preciosa. – Le sonrió arrogantemente – Nos vemos Rowson.

Emma siguió leyendo sin inmutarse.

Sirius sonrió y se fue, mirándola a Emma que siguió leyendo como si nada. Cuando Sirius salió de la biblioteca Lureth largó un chillido de alegría.

-¡Laureth! – La retó Emma – Hiciste que me asuste ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar así?

-¡Ha! Estoy tan contenta ¿Escuchaste? Voy a ir con Sirius a la fiesta – Se tapó la boca para retener otro grito.

-¿Y por eso estas contenta? Yo estaría llorando de la tristeza si me llegara a ocurrir. Black es un imbécil, no le tendrías que llevar el apunte.

-¿Un imbécil? Es el chico mas lindo de todo Hogwarts Emma ¿Cómo haces para que no te guste?

-Pienso con inteligencia, no como vos…

Laureth rió.

-¡Estoy muy feliz!

Emma blanqueó los ojos, no lo soportaba al imbécil de Sirius y odiaba que su mejor amiga este muerta por el, mas le convenía no hacerle nada malo, porque era capas de matarlo…

Siempre caminando con arrogancia y largando risitas tontas a las chicas que lo miraban con admiración, estaba harta de la personalidad el chico. Se creía hermoso, y le encantaba dejar a las mujeres llorando por el. Con sus tontas bromas, que hacían reír a todos los estupidos del colegio. Tampoco era tan lindo como decían, es mas, había conocido chicos mas lindos que el. Aunque su amiga no se canse de decir que era el chico mas lindo de todo el planeta.

Emma largó un resoplido, de solo pensarlo se ponía de mal humor.

-Nos vemos después, me voy a hacer algunas cosas – Le dijo a Laureth.

Se paró, agarró su mochila y se fue al lugar que mas le gustaba para pensar, el baño de los prefectos, esas hermosas bombas de jabón le refrescaban la memoria y la hacían olvidarse del imbécil de Black…

* * *

**Así quedó el primer capitulo, se que no esta del todo bien, no estoy muy convensida, pero prometo un segundo capitulo mejor, con mucho mas Lily-James y Sirius-Emma.**

**Es mi primer Fic, así que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero trato de poner lo mejor.**

**Gracias... Sofi**


	2. El plan de Sirius

**Hola... aca estoy de nuevo, por fin, perdon por la demora, pero habia mucho para hacer en el colegio...**

**Aca estoy, con un nuevo capítulo, donde creo a ver puesto mas sobre Lily y James y un poquitito mas sobre Sirius y Emma, gracias a la recomendación de Nixi Evans. Este capítulo habla sobre un gran plan que tiene Sirius, donde aparece imbolucrada Bella, y sobre un pequeño secretito que tenía escondido Remus...**

**Les dejo para que lo lean y para que dejen Reviews. Besos...**

**"EL PLAN DE SIRIUS"**

Lily se sentó bajo el alto árbol frente al enorme lago del castillo y sacó un polvoriento libro, dispuesta a leerlo tranquilamente. Después de todas las cosas que hacia, se merecía un minuto de paz.

Comenzó a leer distraídamente, mientras envolvía su hermoso cabello en su fino dedo y miraba atentamente hacia las amarillentas páginas, con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

A una prudente distancia de la chica, los Merodeadores caminaba, hablando a cerca del baile, el único tema de conversación de todos los habitantes del Castillo.

-Solo queda esta noche – Decía alegremente Sirius, mientras estiraba sus brazos, para desperezarse.

-¿Y por qué tan alegre Canuto? – Le preguntó Remus burlonamente – No creo que se deba a que vas a ir con Laureth.

-¿Con quién? – Preguntó distraídamente Sirius.

James rió, Remus negó con la cabeza, resignado.

-Nada, nada. – Dijo rápidamente Remus.

Entonces James la vio, tan hermosa, leyendo su enorme libro, sola, mientras el viento hacia mecer su hermoso pelo.

Se quedó embobado mirándola, esa chica tenía el poder de dejarlo así ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, ni James. Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron cómplicemente.

Los tres sabían desde hacia tiempo que James de verdad la quería a Lily, y se sentían mal, sobre todo Sirius, cada vez que ella lo rechazaba sin piedad. Sirius lo miró, la miraba tan atentamente.

-¿Ustedes creen que de verdad soy insoportable? – Les preguntó James, sin despegar la vista de la chica, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-No – Dijeron los tres rápidamente.

-¿Y por qué Evans lo cree?

-Es que Evans esta un poco loca – Dijo Sirius.

James lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Bueno, bueno, es que Evans difiere en pensamientos.

James la miró, tristemente, quizás.

Entonces fue cuando a Sirius se le ocurrió su brillante idea, sabía que iba a dar resultado. En su cara apreció una sonrisa triunfadora. Sus amigos lo miraron interrogantemente.

-¿Te pasa algo Sirius? – Preguntó Remus, preocupado.

-Ya vengo, tengo que buscar a alguien.

Y salió corriendo en dirección al Castillo.

Entre los tres se miraron.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – Preguntó Peter.

-No lo se – Dijo James.

-Tengo que ir a terminar la tarea – Dijo Remus - ¿Me acompañan?

-Si – Dijo Peter.

-Vallan ustedes, yo me quiero quedar aca – Dijo James.

-Bien.

Remus y Peter salieron en la misma dirección de Sirius.

James se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, con las manos dentro de su bolsillo, observándola, mientras el aire frío golpeaba sobre su hermoso rostro, meciendo sus cabellos y despeinándolo aún mas.

Era tan hermosa, y se la veía tan pacífica a la distancia, nadie se imaginaría el temperamento que tenía, sobre todo cuando lo veía a James o a alguien de Slytherin.

Por un momento pensó en ir con Remus o Peter, o con alguna chica que encuentre en el camino, pero decidió ir con esa chica, con la que de verdad quería estar. Se acercó con paso lento, pensando que decirle.

Llegó a su lado y se sentó, sin mirarla, mirando el agua y callado.

Lily se apresuró en levantar la vista, estaba ahí, sentado, callado y sin mirarla. La chica frunció el seño ¿Por qué se había sentado ahí?

Intentó seguir leyendo, pero por alguna razón no se podía concentrar. Seguramente era por el exquisito aroma que rodeaba el lugar desde que James se había sentado a su lado, Lily se apresuró a sacar esa idea de su cabeza, seguramente no se concentraba porque era molesto que alguien se siente a tu lado y ni siquiera te salude, aunque prefería que el no la salude. Lo miró de reojo, pero el chico seguía mirando el lago distraídamente.

-¿Necesitas algo Potter? – Dijo ella fríamente.

El la miró, seriamente, y negó con la cabeza. Estaban a una muy corta distancia.

Quizás por eso se puso nerviosa y miró rápidamente hacia el algo.

-¿Puedo saber porque estas aca, entonces? – Dijo fríamente.

-Quería pensar –Le dijo.

-¿Sabes pensar? – Dijo ella maliciosamente.

James sonrió levemente.

-No sabía que sabías insultar – Le dijo.

-Todo los días uno aprende algo nuevo – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Ahora ¿Por que te sentaste aca? ¿Qué querés? Si es por lo del baile no voy a ir, creo habértelo dicho mil veces.

-No, no es por eso, decidí ir con Peter y con Remus. Aunque quizás invite a alguna chica a último momento – Dijo el recuperando su tono arrogante.

Lily blanqueó los ojos.

-Que bien. Ahora ¿Te podes ir? Intento leer.

-Y yo no te lo impido. – El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Si, si lo haces.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi presencia te desconcentra? – Le dijo el arrogantemente.

Ella lo miró con odio.

-Sos un…

-Imbécil, ya lo se – La interrumpió el.

Ella lo miró un rato, callada.

-Andate Potter, enserio te lo digo. Quiero tener un rato en paz, y esa palabra no te incluye.

El rió de lado.

-Si, mejor me voy. No quiero seguir poniéndote nerviosa. – Se paró arrogantemente – Espero que hoy sueñes conmigo Lily.

-Evans para vos – Dijo ella de mala manera – Y no gracias, no quiero tener pesadillas.

-Por eso mismo lo digo, si sueñas conmigo, lo vas a disfrutar toda la noche, preciosa. – Le volvió a sonreír arrogantemente y se fue revolviéndose el pelo, pero luego de alejarse unos metros, se volvió y le gritó – Y creo que dentro de un ratito vas a tener que entrar, se viene una tormenta.

Ella lo sobró y siguió leyendo.

El chico entró al castillo, el viento golpeaba mas fuerte y se estaban arremolinando sobre le castillo unas enormes nubes negras.

Mientras tanto, Sirius entró corriendo al castillo, y comenzó a correr, camino a la Sala Común, había tenido una idea asombrosa.

Indudablemente Lily, no gustaba de James; James, no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer para que Lily comience a gustar de el, y el chico había tenido una gran idea.

¿Quién podía saber que era lo que a Evans le gustaban de los hombres? Ellos no sabían ¿Pero quien puede saberlo? De eso no había ninguna duda ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga? Y a ella la estaba buscando, a Bella, para preguntarle que tenía que hacer.

Dobló corriendo un pasillo y corrió por este, siego, volvió a doblar en una esquina, y se chocó contra alguien. Paró en seco. Parada frente a el, con cara de pocos amigos estaba Emma. Con su hermoso pelo castaño suelto y sedoso, como siempre.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas Black! – Le dijo ella con odio.

-Perdón – Le dijo el, seriamente – Es que iba apurado, buscándola a Bella, y no me fije si venía alguien.

Ella lo miraba con la expresión fría y despreciable que solo le dirigía a el, desconcertándolo, porque no sabía a que se debía el odio de ella hacia el.

-Me di cuenta – Le dijo ella, enojada – Pero, por supuesto que no esperaba nada mejor de vos, esto iba pasar tarde o temprano, si te crees dueños de los pasillos del colegio… Ahora movéte, tengo que ir a dejar esto en la Biblioteca.

El se corrió para un costado, serio y la vio alejarse, sin siquiera mirarlo por ultima vez ¿Cómo hacia Emma para no ser como las de mas? ¿Cómo hacia Emma para dejarlo pensando en ella? Sin duda, tenía algo especial.

Desde que se conocieron ella lo odiaba; y a él, ella le atraía.

De repente sus pensamientos volvieron a este mundo y recordó que tenía que buscar a Bella. Salió corriendo de nuevo, intentando encontrarla rápidamente.

Luego de un largo recorrido por el Castillo, llegó a la Sala Común, un poco agitado, le murmuró la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró, apresuradamente; justo en ese momento, Bella iba bajando las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, se acercó a ella.

-Bella – Le dijo rápidamente – Te estaba buscando ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo ella animadamente – Vallamos a los sillones.

Se sentaron en unos sillones alejados de la multitud, en una esquina.

-¿Sobre que? ¿Tiene que ver con Emma? – Preguntó ella curiosamente. Mientras acomodaba sus hermosos cabellos negros.

Sus grandes ojos estaban finamente delineados, y le daban un aspecto de misterio, Bella era muy bonita, por eso ella y Sirius habían salido el año pasado, y era hasta ahora, la novia con la que había estado mas tiempo. Mas de un mes, por lo menos.

-¿Con Emma? No, nada que ver ¿Por qué seria algo sobre Emma? – Preguntó el, todo el mundo creía que la chica le gustaba – Es sobre James.

-¿Sobre James? – Dijo ella extrañada.

-Si, sobre James y Sobre Evans.

-Ha, ya entiendo ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Bueno, los dos sabemos que a James de verdad le gusta Evans.

-Si, creo que si – Dijo ella.

-Y los dos sabemos que a Evans no le gusta James.

-Si, indudablemente si.

-Entonces… te tengo que pedir un favor. Pero no le contes a nadie. Mira, el me preocupa, lo veo triste a veces, y se que es por Evans, aunque ella no lo crea. Y el no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo hacer para que ella guste de el, y yo tampoco se – Dijo a duras penas, no le gustaba mostrarse inferior a algo – Entonces tuve la brillante idea de que me ayudes.

-¿De que te ayude a que? – Preguntó ella.

-A hacer que Evans guste de James.

Bella rió.

-No lo creo Sirius, A Lily no le gustaría enterarse de eso. Aparte sería prácticamente imposible conseguirlo.

-Por favor, enserio, por favor, de verdad lo necesito. Y Evans no tiene porque enterarse. – Ella lo miró dudosamente – Hazlo por tu querido amigo Sirius, por favor. James de verdad esta mal.

Bella pensó un rato, esos hermosos ojos grisáceos podían convencer a cualquiera, y aunque se hiciera la indecisa, sabía que iba a terminar aceptando las peticiones del chico.

-Esta bien – Dijo en un susurró casi inaudible – Pero si Lily se entera, te mato.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho.

-Te juro que nadie se va a enterar. Palabra de Merodeador – Dijo el, enserio.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Justo en ese momento, entraron Remus y Peter.

-Chicos, escuchen esto – Los llamó Sirius.

Unas enormes y frías gotas comenzaron a caer bruscamente del cielo. Al parecer James tenia razón, desgraciadamente, la tormenta ya había llegado y Lily se paró rápidamente, guardando el libro bajo la capa y corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Entró apresuradamente, su pelo estaba completamente mojado y algunos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su cara. Se secó la cara con las manos y subió las escaleras en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindore, cuando recordó que tenía que buscar a Emma para entregarle su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que había dejado olvidado en el aula. Pero el libro estaba en su habitación, así que primero tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras y recorriendo los pasillos.

-¿Qué te pasó Lily? – Le preguntó Cady cuando la vio entrar empapada a su cuarto.

Cady estaba acostada, estudiando con su libro de Historia de la Magia.

-Esta lloviendo, y yo estaba en el patio… - Intentó explicar Lily, apresuradamente.

Comenzó a buscar en sus cosas el libro, mientras entraba bella, sonriendo pícaramente.

Cady la miró con picardía.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? – Le preguntó minuciosamente.

-Nada – Contestó ella.

-Aca esta – Dijo Lily sacando el libro.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Bella, mientras se miraba en un espejo.

-Un libro de Emma, le tengo que devolver.

-¿De Emma? Dámelo, ya le devuelvo yo, tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

-¿Enserio? – Le preguntó Lily.

-Si.

-Hay, gracias. No tenía ganas de caminar hasta el otro extremo del Castillo, la lluvia me cansa.

-A mi me reconforta – Le dijo Bella sonriendo – Bueno, las dejo, nos vemos después.

Salió de la habitación.

Bajó corriendo hacia al Sala Común, y los buscó con la mirada a los Merodeadores. Estaban sentados en sus sillones, que estaban ubicados en un costado un poco oculto, ellos siempre se sentaban ahí, y los estudiantes sabían que no les convenía ocupar esos sillones.

-Chicos – Dijo acercándose - ¿Cómo están?

-Le estábamos contando a James mi magnifico plan, en el cual vos estas incluida.

-¿Cierto? ¿Y te gustó el plan James? – Le preguntó ella.

-Si, gracias Bella, si logras nuestro objetivo, te voy a deber un favor por el resto de mi vida.

-Si – Dijo ella pícaramente – Así es. Ahora, Sirius, necesito que me hagas un favor. Es que este libro es de Emma y le tengo que devolver ¿No te gustaría cruzar el castillo para entregarle?

Peter, Remus y James rieron burlonamente, Bella le hizo ojitos burlones a SIrius.

El chico sonrió.

-Bueno, pero solo porque tengo que ir a hablar con… - Hizo memoria – Laureth, habíamos quedado en que me tenia que decir como iba a estar vestida. Si no, no iría.

-Claro… - Dijo ella irónicamente.

El se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, nos vemos después chicos, tengo que hablar con Laureth…

-Y entregarle el libro a Rowson – Le dijo James burlonamente.

Sirius rió y salió de la Sala Común.

-Bueno – Dijo James ansiosamente – De paso podríamos empezar. A ver, contame un poco de Lily, Bella.

Bella se sentó cómodamente.

-Bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir de Lily? En primer lugar, no le digas Lily, no le gusta eso viniendo de vos, aunque sea momentáneamente. ¿Qué otra cosa? Lily tiene una hermana mayor, que es insoportable, no se llevan muy bien que digamos… Cree que la música moogle es mil veces mejor que la mágica y no soporta a la gente de pensamientos limitados. No le gustan las fiestas… y cree que hay cosas más divertidas e importantes que el Quidditch…

James rió ante el último comentario.

Mientras tanto, Sirius cruzaba todo el castillo. Se sentía un poco tonto. Era raro en el que haga todo ese recorrido por una chica, normalmente las chicas hacían ese recorrido por el. Pero si era para verla a ella valía la pena ¡ESPEREN! ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿De Emma o Laureth? De Laureth indudablemente no. Y no creía poder pensar eso de Emma. Si la chica se enterara se reiría mucho de él, de eso estaba seguro.

Llegó al frente de una alta puerta sin picaporte con una aldaba en forma de águila, y la golpeó suavemente.

Se abrió el pico del águila y resonó una suave voz:

-¿Un hombre convertido en lobo, es decir un hombre lobo, distingue entre los colores durante la luna llena?

-Ve solamente en dos colores, negro y blanco, pero si es capaz de distinguirlos a los dos.

-Buena respuesta.

-Eso no importa, no quiero entrar.

Espero que se acerque una chica e Ravenclaw.

-Disculpa. – La llamó - ¿La podes llamar a Emma Rowson?

Ella le sonrió.

-Por supuesto. – Le dijo radiantemente, mirándolo con admiración.

Entró rápidamente. La Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba repleta de chicos a causa de la tormenta; la mayoría estaba haciendo sus deberes. Emma estaba sentada en un costado leyendo un libro, junto a otra de sus compañeras, Victorie, que tenía el pelo rubio, largo y unos profundos ojos negros. Victorie le contaba cosas sobre su novio, lo que, indudablemente, no le importaba Emma.

-¿Emma? – Le preguntó la chica que había mandado Sirius.

Emma la miró distraídamente.

-¿Si? – Le preguntó.

-Sirius Balck esta en la puerta – Dijo sonriendo alegremente – Te busca.

Emma puso cara de sorprendida.

-¿Black?

-Si, Sirius…

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Sospechaba que el chico gustaba de ella, si; pero no entendía porque la venía a buscar a su Sala Común. Y sea para lo que sea, no le importaba, el le caía muy mal. Y le parecía una estupidez que la haya invitado a Laureth al baile, ella sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho, y no era porque gustara de Lureth, precisamente.

Se paró, y caminó lentamente, sin el mínimo indicio de estar ansiosa por verlo, como habría estado cualquier chica a la que Sirius hubiera ido a buscar.

Sirius estaba un poco impaciente, no le gustaba para nada esperar, lo ponía nervioso. Un rato depures salió Emma. Mirándolo con frialdad y desconfianza.

-¿Qué querés? – Le pregunto de mala manera.

-Toma, venía a darte esto, Evans me pidió que te lo entregue.

Emma agarró el libro.

-Bien, gracias – Se dio vuelta para entrar.

-Espera – Le dijo el - ¿No sabes como se va a vestir Laureth? Ya sabes, para que la pueda reconocer…

-Preguntale a ella. – Le dijo fríamente.

-Bueno, esta bien. Y espero que no te moleste que Laureth valla conmigo, y te deje sola…

-En absoluto, no voy a ir sola – Lo cortó ella.

El la miró atentamente.

-¿A no?

-No – Dijo ella.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos alla.

-No planeo hacerlo, y me gustaría que no ocurriese.

-Ha – Sirius rió - ¿Siempre sos así?

-¿Cómo?

-Tan… mala.

-¿Vos siempre sos tan arrogante? Huy, si, me había olvidado. – Dijo ella sarcásticamente - Deja de molestar Black.

-¿Molestar? ¿Estoy molestando? ¿Qué hago?

-Por favor, ¿Crees que soy estupida? Si se porque queres salir con Laureth, y mas te conviene no tratarla como a las de mas.

-Huu ¿Eso es una amenaza? – Dijo el pícaramente.

-No, solo una advertencia. – Le dijo ella cortantemente – Ya es hora de que alguien te baje de la nube de fantasías en al que vivís, donde crees que el papel de chico irresistible te queda bien.

Ella lo sobró y entró de nuevo a la Sala de Ravenclaw, dejándolo a el pensando, como ella siempre lo dejaba. Este episodio se sumaba a todos los de mas, donde ella siempre lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca, después de decirle unas cuantas verdades. Y esta clase de episodios eran los que provocaban que ella le guste mas, aunque el no se lo admitiría ni a el mismo. Era difícil tener que pasar por una situación en la que la chica que te quita el sueño, es la que mas te odia…

Mientras tanto, Remus estaba terminando unos deberes en la Sala Común, James y Peter habían bajado a las cocinas, para traer unas cervezas de mantecas, y Sirius todavía no había vuelto de hablar con Emma.

Cady bajó las escaleras. Y buscó a alguien con la mirada, como no lo encontró al parecer, se acercó a donde estaba Remus.

-Hola Remus- Dijo mientras se sentaba.

Remus levantó la vista, un poco incomodo.

-Cady ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien – Dijo ella sonriéndole - ¿Qué haces?

-Termino una tarea de Historia de la Magia, la habría terminado mas temprano, pero por la reunión de los Prefectos…

-Si, Lily también esta súper ocupada por eso – Le dijo ella con un aire de alegría, que la caracterizaba.

Suspiró dulcemente.

-No veo las horas para que llegue la Mascarada. Supongo que vos vas con tu novia ¿Cierto?

Remus se puso un poco incomodo.

-He, creo que si. Bella me contó que tenías una cita…

-Ha, si – Ella rió felizmente – con Jordan, de Huflepoffe ¿Lo conoces?

-¿El chico alto, que el año pasado fue a San Mungo después de golpearse la cabeza con una Bloodger en un entrenamiento? – Dijo el despectivamente.

-Si… el mismo. – Dijo ella un poco incomoda.

-Ho, si, entonces si lo conozco.

El retrato se abrió y entró Sirius, que se acercó con su paso arrogante y presumido hacia Remus y Cady.

-Chicos – Dijo mientras se sentaba.

Remus lo miró.

-¿Cómo te fue con Emma Rowson? – Le preguntó burlonamente.

-Solo le fui a devolver su libro. – Dijo el quitándole importancia.

-Ha, claro ¿ya sabes de que se va a disfrazar Laureth? – le preguntó Remus fingiendo interés.

-Hee, no.

-Creí que solo ibas por eso – Dijo Remus sonriendo pícaramente.

-Es que no estaba, y, como se imaginaran, Rowson no me lo quiso decir… no tiene muy buen carácter.

Cady sonrió ante el tono preocupado de Sirius.

-¿Emma? Es buena, solo que le caes mal Sirius.

-No me había dado cuenta… - Dijo el irónicamente.

Cady rió.

-¡Me entere que salías con Jordan! - Le dijo Sirius burlonamente.

-Eso no es cierto, todavía no salimos. – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

Sirius rió.

-¿Todavía no? – Se burló el.

Cady le tiró con un bollo de papel que había en la mesa. Remus estaba serio, intentando hacer la tarea, pero sin conseguir concentrarse, Sirius reparó en eso.

-Bueno, me voy a buscar a Bella y a Lily, supongo que ya habrán bajado para la cena. Nos vemos chicos.

Sirius la saludó con la mano. Ella se paró y se fue.

-¿Sabes Lunático? Acabo de comprender porque querés cortar con Jane. – Se burló Sirius.

Remus lo miró rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto con migo Lunático – Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara. – Todavía hay tiempo antes de que Cady comience a salir con Jordan ¿No? Te lo digo por si pensas hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sirius estaba riéndose, cuando llegaron James y Peter y se sentaron con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo James - ¿De que te reís Canuto?

Sirius lo miró alegremente.

-De una historia romántica muy divertida Cornamenta.

James les pasó a cada uno una botella de cerveza de manteca.

-¿Sobre Emma Rowson y vos? – Preguntó burlonamente James.

-No – Dijo Siirus mirándolo seriamente a causa de su comentario – De otras personas.

Remus blanqueó los ojos.

-Bien, dejemos aca ese tema, entonces ¿Y? ¿De qué se va a disfrazar Laureth? – Le preguntó Peter.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, pero Remus se adelantó.

-No sabe, es que se olvido de que iba para eso, por quedarse hablando con Emma.

James y Peter rieron.

-No es verdad – Dijo Sirius – No me quede hablando con Rowson, es imposible hablar con ella.

James le dedicó una mirada pícara.

-Bueno, esta bien, si, pero solo un poco. Y en ese poco ella solo se dedico a decirme lo mismo de siempre. – Continuó Sirius. – Pero no fue por eso que no se, es porque Laureth no estaba, y Rowson no me lo quiso decir…

-Claro… - Dijo James riendo. – Como sea Sirius. ¿Entonces de que Historia Romántica hablaban?

Sirius rió, y se quedó ahí, con sus amigos, riendo y burlándose de lo que Sirius acababa de descubrir de Remus; la gente fue subiendo de a poco a sus habitaciones, hasta que solo quedaron ellos solos, bebiendo y hablando. Planificando su próxima broma, diciendo que pensaban hacer en el baile y burlándose de Snape, su tema favorito de conversación…

**Aca les dejo el segundo capítulo ¿Cómo quedó? No creo que muy bien... pero bueno, intenté hacerlo rápidamente...**

**Cualquier sugerencia, idea o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, por favor, ponganlo en algún review ¿Si? Bueno, gracias por leer...´**

**El próximo capítulo va a ser sobre el baile, y les prometo unos líos muy interesantes que se van a desatar en ese momento, les dejo algunas preguntas en el aire:**

** A pesar de que Emma no quería ¿Sirius intetara acercarse a ella durante el baile?**

** Lily dejó en claro que no piensa ir ¿James lograra convenserla de que cambie de opinión? EN caso de que sea así ¿Qué pasara entre ellos durante el Baile?**

** ¿Qué pasará entre Sirius y Emma? Después de todo es una "_mascarada_" ¿No?**

** ¿Remus va a lograr evitar el futuro noviazgo entre Cady y Jordan? ¿Qué pasara entre el y Jane, su novia?**

** Bella prometió ayudar a James con Lily ¿Cuál va a ser el primer paso a seguir?**

**Bueno, estos son algunos de los enigmas que les voy a contar en el próximo capítulo... les dejó muchos besos.**

**Sofi...**


End file.
